uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Selhurst railway station
Selhurst railway station is in the London Borough of Croydon in south London from Victoria. The station is operated by Southern, who also provide the majority of services (the only exceptions being two early morning departures operated by First Capital Connect (FCC) ), and is in Travelcard Zone 4. History map of lines around the Brighton Main Line between South Croydon and Selhurst / Forest Hill, as well as surrounding lines]] The Balham Hill and East Croydon line was constructed by the London Brighton and South Coast Railway (LB&SCR) as a short-cut on the Brighton Main Line to London Victoria, avoiding Crystal Palace and Norwood Junction It was opened on 1 December 1862. p. 126-8. Selhurst station was not however opened until 1 May 1865.Turner, J.T. Howard (1978) p.250. The lines were quadrupled in 1903. p. 144-8. In 1912 the lines were electrified and Selhurst was chosen as the site for the carriage sheds and repair depot for the LB&SCR railway electrification scheme.Turner, J.T. Howard (1979) p.177-8. Services The typical off-peak train service per hour is: *6 to London Victoria via Balham *2 to London Bridge via Tulse Hill and Peckham Rye *2 to Caterham via East Croydon *2 to West Croydon *2 to Sutton via West Croydon *1 to Epsom via West Croydon and Sutton *1 to Epsom Downs via West Croydon and Sutton *1 to South Croydon *1 to Milton Keynes Central Some trains terminate here to return to Selhurst Railway Depot. Extra trains stop here when a large football event occurs at Selhurst Park. Additionally a few otherwise 'fast' trains to and from East Croydon, which usually only stop at Clapham Junction and Victoria, stop here to serve staff working at Selhurst Railway Depot. Electronic ticket barriers were installed at the station in Spring 2010. Transport connections Selhurst is served by two main bus routes, 75 (Croydon-Lewisham) and 157 (Morden-Crystal Palace). Selhurst Railway Depot Selhurst TRSMD (Traction & Rolling Stock maintenance depot) is located to the east of the Selhurst station and occupies a triangle of land which is bordered on one side by the Victoria Lines and on the other by the London Bridge Lines. It was built on the site of the former Croydon Common Athletic Ground, where Crystal Palace F.C. played Football League match between 1920 and 1924. The depot is operated by the Southern train operating company, and units serviced there include classes 171, 377, 455 and 456 plus numerous departmental units and a Class 09 shunter. FCC class 319s can also be seen stabled there occasionally, but do not undergo servicing. Within the main office building is located Selhurst traincrew depot, where many drivers and conductors are based. The depot has extensive stabling sidings, the three main groups of which are known as: Chalk, AC (which were so named because that was where the trains of the former AC system were stabled) and North. There is a large maintenance shed, an AC test rig (for dual voltage units equipped with pantographs), a train wash plant, and a cleaning shed. At the north east corner of the site near to Norwood junction station is the smaller Norwood drivers' depot, and beside it the diesel fuelling point. Selhurst is unusual in that the maximum speed within the depot is 15 mph rather than the usual 5 mph, and signalled train movements are permissive. References External links Category:Railway stations in Croydon Category:Former London, Brighton and South Coast Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1865 Category:Railway stations served by Southern Category:DfT Category D stations